


Momentum

by tekatardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekatardis/pseuds/tekatardis
Summary: Se você pudesse esticar uma lembrança pelo infinito, qual seria? James já escolhera a dele. Mas encaixar a eternidade em um fragmento de segundo seria impossível.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James/Lily
Kudos: 2





	Momentum

“Você já teve a sensação de que o tempo passa mais devagar quando nós estamos juntos?” Lily perguntou, sorrindo deslumbrante naquele final de tarde eterno que dividiam nos jardins de Hogwarts em seu último ano de escola. “As vezes eu sinto que se passam décadas.” Riu, deitando a cabeça novamente no peito de James, que riu, abraçando Lily pelos ombros e dando um beijo carinhoso no topo de sua cabeça.

“Eu te amo” respondeu, sem pensar, dando-se conta do que dissera poucos segundos depois de dizer. Não se arrependia, mas, naquela época, não tinha certeza de como essa declaração poderia soar aos ouvidos de Lily. Porque, a bem da verdade, James sentia esse infinito desde a primeira vez que seus olhos se cruzaram com os dela nos corredores da escola.

Sentia-se estúpido agora. Desajava ter dito que amava Lily uma centena de milhares de vezes. Desejava uma vida eterna ao lado dela. Quatro anos não foram suficientes. Nunca seriam suficientes para o tamanho do amor de James. 

“Proteja o Harry!” gritou, levantando-se o mais rápido que pôde. Sua varinha jazia inútil do outro lado da casa, não havia nada que James pudesse fazer nesse momento além de fazer de si mesmo uma frágil barreira humana. Um último grande gesto.

Fechou os olhos quando a porta se abriu, sem oferecer qualquer tipo de resistência. A traição que sofreram não pesava um décimo da certeza absoluta de que os dias de sol e os “eu te amo” acabariam ali. Desejou se transportar para aquela tarde nos jardins de Hogwarts. Desejou poder voltar no tempo e fugir com Lily para o lugar mais distante que pudesse imaginar. Desejou que tudo isso fizesse parte de uma linha temporal diferente, ou que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo hiper realista. Desejou abrir os olhos e acordar ao lado do corpo quente da esposa, com o filho pequeno dormindo pacificamente no quarto ao lado. Desejou que pudesse proteger a família daquele destino inevitável. 

Abriu os olhos. Encarou a figura repugnante a sua frente, desafiadoramente. Ofereceria resistência, não importava como. Avançou na direção de Voldemort, na esperança de que algum tipo de milagre pudesse acontecer, que Lily e Harry pudessem sobreviver, que seu sacrifício não fosse em vão. 

Ouvira dizer que o feitiço mais imperdoável de todos era instantâneo, que não causaria qualquer dor ou sofrimento físico. Mas sabia que o sofrimento da alma seria inevitável. Quando a luz verde o atingiu no peito, a última coisa que passou por sua mente foi que aquele brilho era tão esmeralda quanto os olhos de Lily e Harry.

“Você já teve a sensação de que o tempo passa mais devagar quando estamos juntos?” a voz de Lily ecoou em sua mente pela última vez.

“Já, Lily” respondeu, antes de sentir uma força sobre-humana puxando-o para fora de si mesmo. “E não trocaria o nosso pequeno infinito por nada”.


End file.
